A small bite
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: no summary. sorry. just read it yourself, i just hope you feel it.


**A/N**

Umm..i was trying to write something else but It didn't came out the way I wanted it to, still I am sharing this I wrote this for my heart.

I encountered an incident a few days back, it was entirely different from what I will be describing here but similar enough. It made my heart ache, main who scene nahi describe kar sakti kyunki shayad aap logon ko woh feel nahi hon mere immature words mein issiliye I tried to portray it in a different manner.

My small heart when accommodate something in it, it has always been hard for me to take it out, but today I just wanted to share this.

It's also a small gift for all my friends who wished and prayed for me on my birthday, special return gift for Shilpam, ladymeringue, Pari, krittika di and My dear Pihu.

AND also a thank you gift for all my LOVELY lovely reviewers of Broken Trust.

Hope you all learn something.

* * *

His little heart wrapped in pain, his small eyes filled with terrible hurt, his ears recalling that sweet little voice, his brain rewinding back what he had seen a few hours back.

The secure shell of his mother wrapped him inside her lovely words.

"arre mera bahadur bacha hai na?"

"aise rota hai mera Abhi itna badha hoke bhi? (waving his hairs) haan?""

"Abhi?"

She felt him loose himself completely in her lovely shell. She kissed his forehead lightly and got that her son was under the effect of fever. She got up with her son in her arms as till now be at the door of her house as after coming inside what her son first did was wrap his small arms around her and cry.

Settling him on the bed comfortably she first called the doctor and after that brought some cold water with cloth and start to put it on her 9 year Old's little burning forehead.

After 10 minutes the bell rang again and she got up to open to door and fetch the doctor in.

Doctor checked him for a few minutes and then turning towards her said in low tone so as to not to disturb the little one's sleep.

Doctor- bukhar kaafi tez hai iss samaye, magar main koi medicine nahi de rahan hun abhi, (giving her a piece of paper after writing something on it) magar thodi der baad agar bhukhar kam na ho toh yeh medicine de dijiyega (she nodded) aur agar hosh nahi aata hai toh mujhe phirse phone kariyega. (looking at that sleeping face) waise mujhe lagta hai ki yeh kissi wajah se pareshaan hai bas, agar who baat share karle toh kissi cheez ki jaroorat hi nahi. (looking at her again) main chalta hun abh (in smile) mujhe dekhega toh toh waise hi pareshaan hojayega.

She smiled and both moved to the door and after thanking the doctor, closing the door again moved in.

She sat beside him, again starting with her work. After sometime she noticed some movement in her son so move close and softly place her hand on his, now a bit cool forehead.

His small black shiny eyes looked at her ever innocently as she softly kissed his forehead with smile.

Abhi's mother(sitting back while grabbing her son's hand)- kaisa hai mera bahadur beta abh?

Abhi(quietly)- maa…

A.M(while checking his fever)- hmmm…

He said nothing further so she looked at his face and then ask smilingly to relax him while getting up.

A.M- daya se phir ladai Karli?

Abhi(quietly)- haan…

Now she knew that there was something disturbing her son so she silently moved and placed a call to MUMTA FOUNDATION where her son's best friend lived.

The phone got attended after few bells and a calm composed voice answered with…

"hello, mumta foundation.."

A.M(in calm tone)- sir…

(sorry I don't remember the exact name of the teacher)- arre Mrs. Srivastav kaisi hain aap…

A.M- main toh bilkul theek hun sir, aap kaise hain? Aur sabhi bache…

(smiling)- sabh bache theek hain, aur jabh who sabh theek hain toh mujhe kya hona hai…(smiling) bataiye kaise phone kiya aapne?

A.M(tense)- kya daya iss samaye yahan aa sakta hai?

(sensing her tense tone)- jee bilkul, lekin sabh theek hai? Abhijeet?

A.M(tensed)- usse fever hai abhi, pata nahi jabh aaya bahot ro raha tha..(looking at her lost son) mujhe toh kuch batayega bhi nahi…issiliye socha daya…

(soothing tone)- aap chinta mat kijiye main abhi bhejta hun usse, waise shayad dono ka phir se jhagda hua hai…

A.M(smiling)- abh yeh koi nayi baat thodi hai, yeh dono toh aaye din ladte hain aur dusre din aisa dikhate hain jaise hume hi galat fehmi hui thi…

(laughing)- jee haan…(calm tone) chaliye main bhejta hun usse, aap chinta nahi Karen theek hojayega woh…

She kept the phone smilingly and returned to her son with some food.

She kept the plate down and helped him up and then when trying to feed him, he just down his head as she saw a tear slip down his small eyes.

A.M(shocked, in soft tone)- abhi..kya hua hai beta aapko? Aapne yeh nahi khana kya? Main kuch aur…

He looked at her with jerk as his black shiny eyes filled with tears stared her face and quietly down again.

She kept looking at him but asked for no explanation as she knew that her son would open up only in front of his small friend.

As she was thinking of that angel in her son's life the doorbell rang and as soon as she opened the door a small figure hugged her tightly with….

Daya(hugging her)- maa….

A.M(waving her hand in his hairs, smiling)- haan ji beta….

Daya(separating)- kasi hain aap? (while moving in) main toh bilkul theek hun lekin bahot bahot jyada bhuka hun…(she smiled shaking her head and patting his head moved inside while signaling him his best friend who was silent throughout)

Daya hopped on the chair placed their while taking out a "crime thriller" novel from inside the pillow cover with… "yaar Abhi abh na tum koi nai jagah dhundho isse chupane ki, yeh wali toh main already disclose kar chukka hun.."

Abhijeet looked at him and snatched the novel away without a word. Daya looked at him angrily and then take out a chocolate from his pocket with… "sir ne kaha tha agar Abhi tumse baat karne lage toh yeh usse de dena (talking to himself) magar abhi toh mujhse baat nahi karraha toh..(naughtily looking at it) main hi kha leta hun…

As soon as he opened the wrapper a hand snatched it away too with.. "sir ne mere liye di hai toh main hi khaun ga.."

Daya snatched it back and said… "who jabh, jabh tum mujhse baat karoge…"

Abhi(in anger)- main kyun karun tumse baat, jhagda tumne kiya tha maine nahi…

Daya(in anger too)- dekho abhi tum abh jhooth nahi bolo, pehle start tumne kiya tha…

Abhijeet(snatching the chocolate again)- maine kuch nahi kiya…

Daya(trying to snatch it back)- tumne mujhe mota kaha tha…

Abhijeet(casually)- toh ussmein galat kya hai, haan?

Daya(hitting him)- abhi..tum..tum…

Abhijeet(smartly)- bahot handsome ho…pata hai mujhe batane ki jaroorat nahi….

While abhijeet's mother continuously shaking her head after seeing a small chocolate change the whole environment.

Daya(teasing)- aur "handsome" abhi rota bhi hai…

Abhi(quietly)- nahi…

Daya(teasing tone)- lekin maine toh suna hai aisa…

Abhijeet remained silent. Daya looked at him and after getting up on the bed sat beside him with…

Daya(sooth tone)- batao batao…

Abhi(in low tone)- main jabh school se wapas aa raha tha toh mujhe yaad aaya maine aaj maa ka diya hua lunch nahi khaya, (in innocent guilt) maine khola toh ussme bindi thi..(even low tone) mujhe who pasand hi nahi toh maine socha daant padegi kissi dog ko khila deta hun…(his tone turn teary) yaar wahan na phir maine dekha ek choti si ladki kachre ke dher mein kuch dhundh rahi thi…(his voice became heavy) ussne wahan se dhundh ke ek parathe ka tukda nikalliya….(crying voice) main..main bahot dar gaya tha yaar…who usse khane wali thi..uss..usspe yaar…

His mother came and hugged both her son's in her lovely shell silently as her one son still crying with saying…

"usspe cockroach chal raha tha maa..(he wrap his arms tightly around her) mujhe kuch nahi samajh aaya..woh usse kha leti….maine wahan jaake who cheen liya usse…(crying) who bahot jydaya rone lagi..usse bahot bhukh lagi thi maa…(in fear) bahot jyada bhook…pata nahi kitne dino se ussne kuch bhi nahi…(a tear slipped down from all pairs of eyes containing same pain, same hurt within their hearts), maa who phirse ussmein dhundhne lagi kuch..main..mujhe…(burying himself more)..maine usse apna parantha de diya…(wet tone)..woh bahot der tak usse dekhti rahi…bahot der tak…phir ussne ussmein se ek chota sa tukda tora aur jaldi jaldi kha liya…(with tears) who bahot jyada bhuki thi maa..lekin ussne baaki ka nahi khaya…maine pucha toh ussne kaha ki who ussne apne 3 chote bhai behen ke liye rakha hai…

Daya buried himself more in her arms. Abhijeet's mother sensing something deep down hurting daya so she waving in his hair which she knew relaxed him. Abhijeet now relaxed a bit looked towards daya whom he found in much silent and hurt phase so quietly separate from his mother's arms who looked at him and then just shook her head after seeing her little boy opening the chocolate wrapper with much voice…

Abhijeet(opening the wrapper)- hmmm..yum..yum…(telling his mother in excitement)..maa dekho sir ne na mere liye itni badhi chocolate bheji hai..(reminding) sir kehte hain ki sirf bahadur bache hi chocolate khate hain…(looking at daya) toh phir maa yeh mere liye hi hui na kyunki main toh bahadur hun (hitting daya) aur yeh mota…

Daya immediately snatched away the chocolate from his hands and got up with.. "chalo chalo…tumne kaunsa teer mara hai patla hoke…(teasing) tumse bahot tez bhaag sakta hun main…"

Abhijeet(in anger)- dekhte hain hum..(teasing) mote bhaloo…

Daya ran outside with..

"maa main abhi aaya isse harake aap na mera khana tayaar rakhna.."

She just nodded her head smiling. She knew that it was the angel named "DAYA" who understood her son so well to take his pain out when she can't but sometimes her son too did something which made her think that may be both her sons were angels.

Next day when in morning abhijeet was walking to school he met daya in between and both shared a common understanding and moving, earlier that evening they had seen the girl there and knew what they needed to do. Both took out their lunch boxes and after putting one one pieces each of whatever they had on the bird feeder, left the place in silence.

From behind a rock very near they saw a scene which presented to both a new lesson of life…

The girl in search of some food look in that bird feeder and found something so grab it. She was leaving the place when remember something came back with a mumur…

"chidhiya (bird) ko bhi toh bhook lagti hogi na, nahi mujhe aise unka khana nahi lena chahiye...she kept the food back but then thought something and pick it up again, tear of some small bites place it there take rest and leave with, "chidhiya toh choti hoti hai, toh usse bhook bhi choti lagegi na…(in fear) agar who itna khaati toh moti hojati, phir udti kaise? (proudly) acha hua maine le liya warna chidhiya bekaar mein pareshaan hojati"

Both the little boys smiled with tears and after that leave for their destinations their small hearts be in pleasure of helping someone and of learning something new both of them not aware that a soft heart had watched them both.

* * *

**A/N**

Do read and review guys.

It's an attempt very close to my heart and that's why I decided to make it as a small gift from my side for all my lovely reviewers of "broken trust". I hope you all liked it and may have learnt something.

Thank you so much.

Kkkloveu

**P.S**. just to inform you all, I will be continuing HEALING but the updates will start from November or late October. I hope you will all understand.


End file.
